


Sword With no Point

by Svartalfar_Maddie



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, America, Battle, Canada, Death, Demons, Extinguishers of Death, F/M, Fake Love, Gothic, Hatred, Inverted, Lies, Loss, M/M, Magic, Makeup, Miami, Mpreg, NOT ALL ABOUT MPREG!, No Fandom - Freeform, Pentagram, Plot Twist, Traitor, Transformation, Truth, Violence, War, Weird, Weredemon, rogue - Freeform, strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svartalfar_Maddie/pseuds/Svartalfar_Maddie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some might call demons a curse. Others might call them a metaphorical reference. However, most would call them nonexistent. </p>
<p>Could Alexandria Waterfold have stumbled over the wrong person to mess with, or is it just another friendship? If moving to Canada and being adopted in Nunavut isn't strange enough, now she has to travel all the way to Miami. </p>
<p>But, could exploring this infamous Floridian city lead to unlocking the secrets beneath the sandy shores' clear water?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As Time Goes By

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is really a spin on religion. If you're a die-hard religious person, I do not recommend this book/series for you. Don't say I didn't warn you if you get upset.
> 
> By the way, you probably saw how one of the tags was MPreg... This is not at all about Mpreg, but it does happen to have one man who is in the condition in this story. 
> 
> If you came here because of that tag, don't worry! It will be presented in some of the later chapters! :)

"Alexandria, this isn't funny! You're going to be late for school!" her mom yelled from across the house. Alas, Alex did not care. She was too busy planning for her trip to Florida. Her bag was packed and ready for the trip, but her school bag was still sitting on the floor, empty and flat.

Her mother bursted through her bedroom door. She gasped at the sight of her disobedience, grabbing the backpack and throwing it onto her bed. "What is this? All this time you were preparing for such insignificant things when you could have been preparing for school? You, ma'am, are grounded for a week," she hissed at Alex in her Canadian accent. "Whatever, just drive me to school today," her adopted daughter replied.

Alexandria Morgan Waterfold had been newly adopted by a Canadian woman, and yes, she lives in Canada. She hated the new school schedule, but she needed to cope with it. After all, this was her new home. 

Each day of the winter, the snow would beat down on her in clumps, each flake seemed to add weight to her already unbearable snow coat. The chores were much different from the ones that she was assigned to do in the old days; shoving the retched snow into useless piles. Everything in the frozen wasteland reminded her of pure death, which is why she longed to visit the sunny beaches of Miami, Florida. 

Finally, her backpack was ready for what she called prison. But most people would just call it school.

On the way out of her house, she rubbed her dog's head for a mere second and rushed out the door. In the car ride to her first day of school, her new mother did not seem amused with her behavior. "Why are you so exited for Florida? Canada is far more entertaining than laying out in the scorching sun, aye?" she asked. Alex shook her head in harsh disagreement. 

"Excuse me, Jack Frost, but I prefer not becoming a human popsicle any time soon. So if you don't mind, I'll savor the last bits of sunlight I'm going to ever see," Alex grunted back. Her mom narrowed her eyes in anger, but they still remained focused on the road. She sighed and just decided to quit the argument. Alexandria Waterfold knew that the 2 days before Florida was going to be a _long_ 2 days.

As they drove up to the entrance to Gardenoak Ridge High School, Alex swung out of the door and grabbed her backpack in a single move, proving her impressive athletic abilities. "Bye, sweetheart! I'll see you in the afternoon," her mother yelled as Alex walked towards the snowy courtyard. All she got in return was a quick wave from her daughter before she was driving off to work. 

Alexandria trudged through the mucky snow that was mixed with dirt and mulch. Not knowing where the sidewalk to the courtyard started because of the thick precipitation left on the ground, she stumbled over a bump on the side of the road. She was thrown forwards from the speed of her walking and landed hard into the disgusting snow. This was not how she planned her first day of high school as a freshman. "Hey, are you okay?" a manly voice asked from above. 

"Well, considering this is my first day of school and I'm already covered in nasty snow, no. I'm certainly not okay," she answered in her normal American accent. The boy chuckled and pulled her up. He was in the same grade as her, but he looked smaller. His blonde hair gleamed with the outlandish ooze of gel and smelled of hair products. He had an average shaped face, but his brown eyes made him look as if normal was a person. "Hey, don't think like that; today might turn out okay if you just ignore all the bad things. It only seems unfortunate because you're whining about it," he said, "By the way, I'm John Abblt."

"Alexandria, and no, you're not going to learn my last name, creep," she snapped, letting her hateful side pour out. John's face got serious as she said the harsh words, making his stylish eyebrows form a mean look. Then, she realized that if she didn't befriend him, Alex was going to regret ever coming to this school. "I'm sorry for my attitude, John. We all good here?" she asked, apologizing for her actions. He nodded and smiled again, showing his pearl white teeth. "Let me show you around," he said.

As they reached the courtyard, it started to smell like doughnuts. _They sell doughnuts in the courtyard?_ she wondered. There upon a platform was a yellow, wooden stand that read 'DOUGHNUTS' in big, red, bubble letters. As soon as she saw that they were serving chocolate doughnuts with coconut glaze on top, she reached for her wallet from her pocket. Just before she could pull it out and run over to the stand, John said, "I wouldn't, Alexandria; they're $10 each and they tell you how much after you buy them. Please don't waste you're money on food like that." It was if he could read minds because she could have sworn that her small movements were almost impossible to sense. 

He got permission to enter the school before the bell because he told the teachers that he had planned to go in and talk to a teacher. After all, they still had about an hour to roam before school started. "What classes do you have?" he asked while they were roaming the hallways together. She told him a complete list of all of her 6 classes. With each class she named- and she only needed to go down the list once for him to remember- he showed her which hallways to take when trying to get to different classes. John told her what hallways she should avoid and which have the least traffic. The thing that really surprised her that he was as new to the school as she was. She thought maybe his mom or dad was a teacher. 

"John, is one of your parents a teacher here?" Alex asked, raising a beautiful eyebrow. He shook his head slowly as if she was speaking another language. "No, why?" he replied. She shrugged and kept on walking. 

Soon, the bell rung and they both walked to class. Although it was time to leave, he still followed her to math class. "Why are you following me, weirdo? Get to class," Alex whispered to John while giving him a confused look. "If I were you, I'd take another look at our schedules. We both have the same first period teacher," he evilly smirked. She sighed but then looked back up at him and put on her evil smirk. His smile grew subtle, unsure of what to think.

At last, they reached Mrs. Hersha's math class. The teacher was a plump, cheerful woman who looked as if she was the offspring of a cherry and a teddybear. Her brunette locks streamed down to her shoulders in beautiful curls. Her makeup made her look as if she had been dumped in a pool full of oil and slime, coating her with an unnatural shine. She was short, yet looked content with her teaching vocation. "G'morning, students! Take a seat and we'll get started with our wonderful class!" Mrs. Hersha said in her beautiful and kind voice. To Alex, it looked like this year might be one to enjoy, especially since John was in her 1st period.

John took a seat behind her, only adding kindle to the burning fire that was building inside of Alex to talk to him further. The room was shining with plastic posters that depicted different math equations that she had yet to learn. As they started class, the teacher introduced herself and passed out a syllabus to each student. After explaining each rule and going over the paper several times due to disruptions, they finally moved onto the folder organizing. "Is this high school or kindergarten? Last time I checked, crafts were not on the syllabus," John whispered to her in his distinct Canadian accent. She snickered a bit too loudly, finding that it was unfortunately true. The whole class turned to her, making Alex feel like a piece of meat in an alligator cage.

"Do you have something that you'd like to share with the class, Miss Waterfold?" the teacher asked, pausing her introduction on each folder and giving her one of those 'better explain now or you're dead' stares. Alex stood there, dumbfounded. 

"I, um... I don't know?"

The students whispered around Alex, making her feel like she was going to, once again, hate this year. She looked back at John and he shrugged, his face in an expression where he two looked dumbfounded. His brown eyes seemed more of a yellow now, but it wasn't much of a change. _Probably just the lighting_ , Alex thought. Mrs. Hersha grunted and folded her arms angrily at the class's sudden disobedience. "Sorry for that," her blonde friend whispered. 

Alex shook her head and put her face in her hands. John sighed behind her, and she wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment or shame, but it was sure directed to her. 

Signaling the end of class, the bell rang. _Thank goodness, class is over_ , Alexandria finally noticed.


	2. The Newbie

The first three periods of the day had been harsh, unforgiving moments, but she was more than happy for it to be lunch. Unfortunately, the food selection proved her wrong. 

"What the heck is _this_ crap? I expected some kind of strange food, but not severed zombie parts," Alex said, poking at the food with her plastic fork. John grunted at how pessimist she was being, knowing that the food might not taste as bad as it looked. "Alex, that crap is turkey bacon. In fact, it's not crap at all, so can you please be a little more optimistic about this place? The lunch lady's aren't out to kill you," John replied, taking a sip of orange juice. Hesitantly, she took bite of the turkey bacon, but spitting it out as soon as she witnessed an ant on the other end. 

After wiping her mouth, she managed to say, "Alright, that's gross. I'm done with this food." John put down his food also, watching as insects swarmed around the tray. Pulling out a packet of gum out of his pocket, he handed a piece to Alexandria. "Thanks," she said, taking the wrapped piece of spearmint gum. 

"So how do you know so much about this place? Have you failed a grade or something?" Alex asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No, I just leaned about it online. Unlike you, I was able to see the school before school even started," he answered.

"Oh, that makes sense. Do you mean like those little tours and stuff like meet-the-teacher days?"

"Yes, I think so. But just remember, this is Canada, not America, so things are very different," John warned. 

They took a moment to chat, talking about school, nearby restaurants, frozen yogurt places, and even theme parks. To Alex, he seemed like an absolute normal person, but without all the muscular features and flirty comments that men usually had. Every once in a while, a rude student would ask if they were a couple, but they would always answer no. 

Then, ruining the peace, a muscular man came and sat next to the two. "So, who's the new girlfriend? Oh wait, is she just your math buddy? Makes sense. Scientists have proved it impossible for nerds to have mates, but of course, you should know that, being a nerd and all," the boy said humorously. The boy had puffy brown hair and was definitely categorized as a brute. "This is the lunch room, not the disco floor. Go take your afro somewhere else," Alex hissed. The boy's smile disappearing, he walked away, looking back as John whispered, "Thank you, Alex. But, you might regret that a little, because he's known as Knuckle Nelson... Please don't get in any arguments or fights with him. I get that you're defending me, and that's really nice, but please just don't." Alex chuckled, knowing that he had no clue about her karate lessons.

The bell wrang again, showing that fourth period was scheduled to start in four minutes. John and Alexandria threw away their 'lunch' and headed for separate doors out of the lunch room. However, Alex had an urge to go over and resume talking to John, even though they both had classes on different sides of the school. 

Instead, she ran over to him and grabbed his arm. He stopped and turned around, his brown eyes looking at her like she had just murdered somebody. "Can you come over tonight? My house? Just for studying for the beginning of the year diagnostic tests?" Alex asked, the words slipping out of her mouth like melted butter. John's expression thankfully turned to one of approval. "Of course! I'll take your bus home tonight, I guess." 

With that, she left for class, trying to think of an excuse for her science teacher. _Well, at least I have a study partner,_ she realized. She almost skipped down the hallways, her black jacket bouncing along with her.


	3. Breaking Boundaries

John stood next to Alex at her front door, waiting for her to unlock the door. Finally, there was a click as the door creaked open. "Good evening, sweetheart!" Alex's mother greeted while rushing out from the kitchen. "Who's the boy?" 

"Mom, this is John Abblt. He's here to study with me for our first diagnostics. John, this is my mother," Alex explained, introducing them to each other as they shook hands. Her mother grabbed her purse, and on the way out of the house she said, "I'm going to the store to buy some groceries and food! Have fun studying!" She did an awkward wave and nearly tripped out the front door of the tiny house. 

Alexandria sped over to the couch and opened her backpack, revealing a few textbooks and her phone. John sat next to her, putting his backpack in front of him. "Science first?" he asked, pulling a science textbook half way out of his backpack. Alex nodded, making her beautiful black hair wave with each motion. 

* * *

John laughed along with her as they told each other hilarious life moments. Their books and papers were scattered across the floor, each one stepped on and partly ripped. John was holding a can of Mountain Dew in his hand, and so was Alex. 

Her mother had been gone for at least 3 hours. John's hair was messy and spiked, his hair gel getting all over his hands. They had been messing around ever since they lost intrust in studying, each one playing around and fooling with each other. "Really? How did it feel to be run over by a dirt bike? I heard those things are heavy," Alex asked him between laughing. "I don't really know, it was kind of like one of those moments where time goes by and you don't notice anything that happens," he replied. 

John had just been telling her about how he was run over by a dirt bike in Denver, and how the bike left tracks all over him. "So where are you from? Somewhere near here, I'm guessing?" he asked her, taking a sip from his soda. "Miami, Florida," she said. John nearly spit out his soda. "What?!" he almost screamed. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just, uh, where I got _this_." 

He lifted up his left long sleeve to reveal a gigantic bite mark that stretched from his shoulder to his elbow. It was red and deep, but it looked like it was doomed to stay imprinted on his flesh forever. The teeth marks almost reached his bone. "What gave you this in Florida? How is this possible?" she asked, fingering the deep scar. She ran her hand over his arm, watching as he flinched from the newly formed wound. 

"I don't remember... And I'm probably glad I don't."

Alex pressed her cheek to his scar, her hair getting messed up from the constant tossing and turning through the afternoon. John smiled and whispered, "It's okay, Alexandria. It doesn't hurt that much anymore." He put his hand in between Alex and his scar, making her sit up again. She felt a strange feeling for him, not sure if it was sympathy, or just plain friendship. Seeing that John had decided to mention the dangers of Florida, she asked him further. "What's it like down there? I'm not a fan of getting hurt, as you can tell," she questioned. 

"Dangerous if not enjoyable. It's not like up here where you can rejoice in the wonderful snow, Alex," he answered. John lay down on her, pushing her back with him. His blonde hair tossed and turned with each movement, the gel fading out. They relaxed on each other, the back of John's head cuddling into her belly. _Already the first day and I've found a best friend_ , Alex realized. She started to actually like Canada and its inhabitants, despite how the snow irked her to no end. She ran her finger over the scar again, feeling its deep imprint. 

He sighed, letting her examine the wound. She brought his arm closer to her face, looking at how the middle of the scar stretched down to the last layer of flesh. "You haven't gotten this stitched up? Can you feel some of it?" Alexandria asked, worried for John and his arm's condition. "Alex, stop being so caring. I'm perfect, you're perfect, we're all perfect," he said, leaning against her. Without warning, and out of being totally soda-drunk, she pulled him up closer to her face and made him lock lips with her. His eyes went wide and he was almost frozen in shock, but he continued the kiss. She didn't care what the critics at school would say, because it probably wasn't going to reach them anyways. John closed his eyes and cupped her face in his hands, emphasizing the romance. Neither of them wanted it to end. The sugary soda did strange things to their minds. 

As they slowly let go of each other, each one's hands sliding back down to their sides and relaxing, they decided to rest next to each other, not caring how outlandish it looked. Alex rather liked him now, but John was shaking out of a hidden fear. "What was that? Why? W-what led you to do that?" he asked, his brown eyes flickering up to meet hers. "I don't know. Why?" she answered.

"I hated it yet loved it." At that, Alex blushed. "But we're no more than friends, aye?" 

"Correct," she answered.

Alex once again put her hand over his scar. "What happened? I demand to know," she snapped, her face growing serious. He was surprised by her sudden change in emotions, but he could tell that she was smart to get him close enough where she could force him to say. "Alex! Stop it. You're getting ridiculous now," he loudly whispered. Putting his arm around her, he said, "Alright, so down in Miami, I know some... _People_ , I guess you could say. It's not like they're complete animals or anything, but they're mighty close to it. They know some stuff, do some things, some of that they aren't really proud of knowing or doing. They put other's needs before them. They're just too dangerous to care for themselves. Anyways, just don't go near them." 

"Why not? What the heck are you hiding? Is it that bad?" 

"Alex, stop it. I don't know how bad it would seem in your eyes, so just stop."

"John!" 

"Alexandria! Stop! I feel bad just mentioning it to you."

He cuddled his head into her again, trying to get comfy. He jerked his wounded arm from her, making her put her hand at her side. John started to softly stroke her raven hair, his skinny fingers wringing her flat tresses. She accepted the compassion and put her arms around him, encompassing his skinny body. She almost tried to feel John's scarred arm, but he had it out of reach. "Alex, just go to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow," John whispered into her ear as she closed her eyes. Then, he kissed her cheek, letting warmth flow through her pale face. Alex heard him walk over to the door, but never heard it open. 

There was naught but a sweep of wind before the house grew silent again. " _Good night, John Abblt_."


	4. Trouble at its Best

Alex awoke to the calming feeling of air brushing the tops of her hands. Her raven hair fluffed up from the force of the fan, strands of it getting in front of her face. The sharp noise of papers flapping on the ground made her realize that she was late for school. She yanked herself from the couch and trudged over to her room, changing her clothes and lazily combing her hair. However, she knew she was going to be late anyways, so why even try? 

Her ice blue eyes met with the ones in the mirror. Alex examined herself, noticing that something was different. She looked several times, noticing that nothing was currently changing. This frustrated her, because waiting and not knowing what was going on made her tolerance go down. She was still the skinny, tomboyish, normal voiced teen that she had always been. Her black makeup had been caked on layer by layer, but still making it look natural. Her eyes traced her body once again, trying to spot the difference. Finally, she noticed something; poking out from the corner of her shirt in dark red was part of a shape. 

She folded down the cloth of her shirt near the neckline to reveal an inverted pentagram that seemed to be carved into her skin. Blood ran down her neck and stained her shirt red. Alex's mouth hung open in shock. _Did John do this?_ she wondered, wiping off the blood with a towel. It was beyond scary to know that somebody was willing to do something like that. The question was, how?

Even though she was ashamed for what she had allowed to happen, Alex covered it up and went back to the kitchen, swiped up an apple, and headed out to school. Perhaps she would have a thorough explanation by John.

* * * 

"Alex, I swear! Since when did I carve demonic symbols onto people's necks? What do you take me for?" John asked, his eyes growing wide. His blonde hair was perfectly put up and sleek, not a dust fragment to be found on his porcelain skin or a change of tone in his brown eyes. His perfection made it hard to believe that he would do something like that, but who else had been at her house other than him? He was a complete suspect. 

She pinned him harder against the wall, her black nails digging into his plaid shirt. "Ouch, stop that! This is getting ridiculous!" he squeaked. He tried to forcefully pull away, but it was a disadvantage since he was shorter than Alex. She finally let go of him, feeling the mark upon her neck. " _Why?_ " she shamefully said. John placed his hand upon it, bringing a new and terrifying feeling to her soul. She had a sudden change of mind about him, and felt as if he was ultimately innocent. "Thank you for forgiving me," he said, walking away from her and smiling. _What the heck just happened?_ Alex thought to herself. She felt her neck again, tracing the pattern along it.

She went back to class, noticing that a bathroom break would take a little less time than her interrogation. She sat down in the back where she normally sat, doing her language arts worksheet. However, she found it hard to hide the inverted pentagram that stung her flesh. She was still majorly suspicious about John Abblt, wondering what the blonde nerd was hiding. She wanted to trust him, she wanted to know if he was worthy of being a friend. Her strength in the argument had left her plummeting to unanswerable questions. Alex's head spun from the questions that threatened to burst out of her mind. _Just until the end of class, then I can ask John,_ she reminded herself, trying to stay calm.

Her neck ached from the previous encounter with John's hand, but that didn't stop her from finishing up her class work. She checked the clock; 2:45 o'clock. Alex groaned in frustration, her anxiety building up. Then, to her surprise, the bell wrung. It was an early bell, but it still counted as a transition. Tossing her folders and textbooks in her bag messily, Alex sped out the door, her black hair flailing behind her. She spotted John Abblt just a yard in front of her, carrying his books beside him. He ran a bit faster than usual, but he didn't seem to notice Alex catching up behind him, slowly reaching for his arm. They both went around the school several times, Alex not too far behind him. 

_What is he doing? Shouldn't he be in class by now?_ she wondered, almost giving up on catching him. He made an abrupt turn into the bathroom, not even choosing a stall. However, John pulled out his phone, going through his contacts. "Um, hey, Elric? Oh, hello! Sorry, the network isn't as good as down there and it's hard to hear you," he said, not minding how loud he talked on the phone since everybody was already in class. Alex put her ear to the bathroom door as he continued to talk, "Anyways, I found one. She's strong and trustworthy, plus she looks willing. Don't worry; I haven't told her anything about it. She won't see it coming! She almost beat me at my own game by pinning me to a wall, but she's not as strong as me. I used the symbol against her."

The conversation went on and on about somebody being 'strong' and 'worthy'. Even though he never said a name, Alex could obviously see how he was referring to her. "She's perfect for the job."

Then, the person who John was talking to handed the phone to somebody else. John giggled a bit, signaling that he must have liked talking to the person. "Hello, my love! How's Emalder? Is he still obsessing over those northern cities? Oh, thank goodness! Anyways, I can't wait to be home with you guys. Love you, Gordys," he said, lovestruck. _Who the heck is Emalder and Gordys?_ Alex thought, slightly mouthing it. At that point, she felt a surge of burning lava flow throughout her emotions, scorching and demolishing all of the niceness. Not only was John using her, but he was also in love with somebody else. Even though Alex wasn't considered his girlfriend, she still had feelings for him. Then, she charged into the bathroom, throwing John to the ground. 

"What was that?! Who is this 'Elric' guy?!" she yelled, throwing her hands up in anger. His eyes shot open in suprise, butterflies gathering in his stomach. "You heard that?" John asked, dumbfounded. He held onto her foot, begging for forgiveness. 

"Yes, I heard that! You lying, cheating, fake, idiotic, poor excuse for a friend! Now tell me who that was or I'm reporting you to the police! That counts as stalking," she screamed at him, tears now leaking from her icy eyes. "I never asked to be stalked! I never wanted this! You don't deserve to do that!" Alex continued, her words drifting off into a hurried mumble. 

"Alexandria, please, this isn't as bad as it seems. You're a friend! I completely trust you, and that means I'm trustworthy also! I'm there for you." 

"N-no you're not. You sold me out, you lied to me. Why would somebody even think of doing that to somebody else? You seemed sweet, John, but apparently I was wrong!"

"Calm down, it's okay."

"No, no, it's not!" 

"Alex."

"What?!"

Everything stopped, Alexandria's breathing and crying coming to an abrupt halt. She stared deep into his soul, her eyes burning a hole into his own. "You must listen to me," he whispered, his accent changing, "There are people out there that you just don't need to fear. I'm not here to harm you in any way, Alex, so don't treat me like I am. _You don't know who you're dealing with_." With that, he reached up and places his fingers along the pentagram again. John whispered in strange languages and watched as the star spun inside the circle, his fingers molding the shape deep into her skin. It felt as is somebody had burnt metal wires onto her flesh, each pinprick and loose end digging into her veins. Then, as John let go of her neck and stopped speaking the language of aliens, she felt her neck. The inverted pentagram was gone. 

Alex gasped, her black hair standing on end. "H-h-how did you d-do that?" she questioned, doubting the mystic use of witchcraft. However, witchcraft didn't exist, right? 

He smiled at her, bringing her beautiful lips closer to his. They kissed once more, trying to let the trust sink in. However, she just couldn't bring herself to letting the beast past her gates. She was a solid wall of distrust and hatred. 

Yanking away, Alex pushed John into the wall. "Monster." He sighed, showing a fake smile to calm her down. Without warning, he pushed back onto her and forced his arms around her neck. " _Demon_."

Then, he sped off into the hallways, only looking back to reveal his brown eyes glaring back at Alex. She was sick of the suspense.


	5. Oh How I Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have quite a few chapters to post on here that I finished, but I'm trying to post them a bit slow... I can't post all the time! :P

"I'll miss you," he whispered. 

"No you won't," she replied. 

Alex sat down at the lunch table, John's arm wrapped around her. He gave her some money for the lunch line as she walked up to the cashier. Several students stared at her, their eyebrows lifting in a suspecting gaze. She didn't care what they thought.

Each step boomed another strip of lightning through her head, the pulsing aches growing unbearable. Whatever John had done to her, she wasn't fond of it. It left her sitting at home, chowing down on her favorite pie; the infamous American apple pie. Unfortunately, this was Canada. There was no such joy in her eyes.

She snatched up a bowl of chili and chips, not forgetting to pay for them on the way out. She was once again greeted by John at the table, his unforgettable smile giving her life. "Is that all you're going to eat? There must be more that you enjoy here," he said before taking a bite of his meatball sandwich. He laughed a little, a ridiculous sentence popping into his head. "I'm impressed! No missing fingers in this one," John said, making her chuckle. Even though she didn't want to, she reached over and held his hand, her fingers interwinding with his. 

John stopped smiling. "I really will miss you," he mumbled again. He pecked her on the cheek about three times before saying, "You're perfect, and I don't want anybody telling you otherwise. Absolutely perfect, I tell you." As the muscles in her face relaxed, she sighed deeply. She took a french fry from his tray, eating it slowly. "Okay, fine. I guess I do kind of love you," she admitted, rolling her eyes. Her mascara-covered eyelashes fluttered as she looked deep into his eyes, wondering what was going on behind those brown enigmas. 

Before she got the chance to say goodbye, the intercom wrung throughout the cafeteria. "We need Alexandria Waterfold to the front office for early dismissal," the lady said in a monotoned voice. Alex quickly stuffed a hand full of french fries from John's tray into her mouth and swung her backpack onto herself. "I-I love you, Alexandria," he mumbled shyly. Then, she was off.

* * * 

The airplane took off without warning, Alex looking out at the snowy runway. "Welcome to SouthWest Airlines! My name is Ariana, and I will be your captain for this trip. We wish you a wonderful flight!" the energetic woman at the front echoed through the speakers. Alex sulked in her seat, her chin resting on her hand. Black nail polish tapped upon her pale skin, a thought bubbling into her head.

When the plane escalated above frozen buildings and fields, she noticed how the sky glittered with the essence of crystals. They floated down to the small province of Nunavut with such elegance, each one melting upon the trees. Not a patch of grass was to be seen because the white blanket stretched across miles, engulfing all signs of plant life. _How can such a small town have such an abundance of nice people?_ Alex wondered, dragging her mind back to John Abblt. 

Although, she was tugged back to the thought of being in Canada. It felt like a small vacation, her being there for only a small amount of time before traveling to Miami. Igloolik in Nunavut, Canada was cold and hard, each grain of dirt mixing well into the sloshy snow, the complete opposite of Miami's white sand. 

"How'd you like it?" Alex's mother asked, startling her. Alex looked over to see her mother smiling widely, the light from the ceiling making her makeup look wet. "I don't know," she replied in a hushed voice. 

"You don't know? That must be disappointing to not know what you've been staring at for two weeks."

"Mom..."

"But really! You should have an answer to a four letter question. Common sense, sweetheart," her mother giggled jokingly. 

"Well, what is life?"

"I stand corrected! Um, I sit corrected, in this case."

Alexandria let out a small laugh, pushing light humor into her system. There was a long, paining silence between the two as another safety announcement shot through the speakers. She looked through the window again, her raven hair flowing down in front of her. Her eyes flickered her eyes awkwardly from cloud to cloud, waiting for a conversation to start randomly. 

"How was that John kid? Did the studying go well? I got held up when there was this whole car accident down the street from the grocery store," she started up again, triggering the thoughts about John again. Alexandria sighed, her eyes closing in annoyance. She wanted a conversation, but not _that_ conversation.

"He's nice, most of the time. It went good."

"Most of the time? What about the rest of the time?"

"Mysterious and just disappointing." 

"Oh, that's how _all_ boys are. Don't listen to their 'you're not pretty enough' rants or how they try to mold you into something you're not. Alexandria, if boys do that, it just means they like you. It doesn't mean that you should listen to them, but they still like you," her mother pointed out, waving a hand. Her brown hair fluttered gently in the air conditioning, each strand flowing elegantly into the seat next to her. With hazel eyes looking back at Alex, she put the falling part of hair behind her daughter's ear, making Alex look back at her. "Why are they so mean?" the blue-eyes teenager started again, mouth partly hanging open. 

"Again, that's how they are. They don't mean it. If there's ever any trouble-"

"No, I mean like difficult-to-work-with mean. Like undecided mean; the kind of mean that turns Anakin into Darth Vader mean. _Scary_ mean."

Her mom paused for a while, tapping her finger on the armrest in thought. She hummed a short song in the process before she snapped back to life with an affirmative 'oh'. The advice continued, "Don't go too far with new friends. Be yourself, but ease up on the new ones. You can't expect them to change either. Maybe he's sitting at home right now asking his father why girls are so mean! He's probably the sweetest little lover there is, Alex. He might be an _angel._ "

Alex remembered his words from the night before, just when they had been arguing in the restrooms. " _Demon_ ," she whispered out of her mother's earshot. She remembered John's devilish smile after he left, the suspense killing her. If her mind would have allowed it, she could have asked him what he meant. Was it just another silly metaphor? Alex sighed again, wanting to ask him desperately. With all of the stuff going on in her life, she gnawed on her own mind for answers. 

"Mom."

"Yes?"

"Are crimes easily committed in a place like Igloolik?"

"No, it's too small of a place to have somebody not recognize you. Why ask?"

"I really don't know."

"Okay."

Alex sighed for the third time, not really having any reason to converse. The information was useless unless she asked John about everything. She looked back out the window, gazing out at the never-ending supply of white enigmas.


	6. Welcome Home

With the familiar breeze flowing through her hair, she closed her crystal eyes. A blue sky welcomed her with a light shower, bringing pinpricks of liquid upon her, wetting her skin. With Canada still clinging onto her senses, she struggled to accumulate the love of the sun. 

She was home again, the seagulls greeting her with their rigid calls and the smell of cut grass drifting into her. Alexandria's hair fluffed from the humidity, her gothic style unraveling into the soft and careless teenager she was. Nunavut had frozen her heart, but Miami had melted the ice. It was no longer a time to fear life.

Alex could have done anything now; she was free from her old school and could visit any of her friends. The choice was all up to her. Older, wiser, smarter, and free. 

"I'll go get a taxi for us. They have tons in America, right?" her mother asked. Alex shook her head slightly in reply and said, "The north does, not Florida. We can just rent a car." About an hour later, they were off to the hotel, their blue minivan speeding down the busy roads.

Laying down on the plush bed, Alex closed her eyes and groaned. Her sore back was tired from lugging around luggage, her arms begging for mercy. Short shirt stretching above her stomach and long pants clinging to her with sweat, she truly felt relaxed. Comfort was her middle name. _Alexandria Comfort Waterfold... Interesting name_ , she tried lazily. 

With the fridge being filled with food- a carton of milk, orange juice, a cookie from the airport, and cereal- she shambled off the bed and crawled to the fridge. Gripping the cookie wrapper, she tugged it from he fridge and rolled it open. The cookie bits tasted prominent in her mouth, a foreign taste creeping upon needy senses. Without thinking, she slumped down beside the granite counter and took another sloppy bite. Chocolate chips greeted her tongue with a cold twist and chilled her stomach. 

Alex felt relieved to be home again especially with all of the madness in Canada that was going on. "So, I'm going to go get some Wendy's for us. Okay?" Alex's mother asked, gathering her keys from her purse. "Tomorrow we can go to the mall that you've been talking about," she casually added on. She vanished like a blow of wind, Alex not caring who entered or exited the room. 

She crawled back onto the bed, groaning as she stretched. _Alone_ , she realized. With a flick of her head, her hair fanned out and tickled the blankets lightly. Ice blue eyes closed slowly and pushed her mind farther into the warm void of sleep. Grey flashed before her eyes as she drifted off. 

Before Alex got the chance to fully escape reality and fade out, she reached up to feel her neck. It was plain, just as she had suspected. Pale beige skin still remained unmarked and flawless, nothing to spoil her moment. Alex traced her way up to her ear to wipe straight hair out of her face. 

A freedom had stretched over her, not weighting down her limbs as it had before and strangled the energy out of Alex. It was weighted again by a stinging on her neck. She felt it again in fear, only to feel the pentagram once again take form on her flesh. 

"Almost free, John... Almost free."

She now lay crunched up on the bed, clenching the blankets possessively. With hair in chaos and pale skin turning white, she wanted full escape from the evil blonde. Love-hate relationships were not quite her thing. She utterly despised how her life depended on the friend that she just met a few days ago. It pained Alex's strange neck marking to think about it. 

He even clearly stated it; _demon_. Her mother had been beyond wrong about him being an angel, much less about him being afraid of girls as she had been afraid of boys. Perhaps the mushy love part had been true, but certainly not anything else. 

Before she knew it, a knock at the door sounded like a gunshot to her ears. Instinctively, she jumped up and went to the door. Her mother stumbled through, carrying an abundance of fast food. Then again, all she had was two small cheeseburgers and two all-natural lemonades. 

"I have food," she panted. They ate in peace, Alex's mark being covered by her jacket. The mall sounded like a relaxing plan, despite her previous lack of interest.


	7. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here's where it gets strange. I tried to execute this carefully- not wanting to tear apart the plot- so that you would get it clearly. It probably has over 20 flaws, but just bear with me!

Here she was, traveling again. The same dreadful phenomenon that led her parents to death and her curiosity to wander. The same phenomenon that left black makeup imprinted upon her empty face. The only scrap she held was the bright shade of blue that inhabited her wide eyes.

The Miami Mall- a wonderful blend of Florida culture- stood out proud among the roadside and parking lot. From the minivan window, she could spot pedestrians walking happily through the flowery entrance. Cream and white engulfed the building with a casual glow, it's aura bringing a fluffy design to the eye. It resembled Boca architecture, but had its own unique twists. 

With aloe outlining the outer wall, it felt completely different from her new home. Alex went into the mall, her mother heading straight to the food square. Alex could use a bite herself, considering that her only food since yesterday had been some Fruit Loops with almond milk. 

She scouted the mall in search for any signs of her old friends, hoping that today was not a school day. Probing the second story, she stumbled upon Journey. Exotic shoes and colorful Converse filled the shelves with a rainbow. Her hands found their way to a pair of raven Converse and looked at the price tag, remembering at how low the cost would usually be. "Not too bad," she whispered. 

A smile found itself creeping ever-so-closely onto Alex's lips, seeing how they would have lit her up her reputation day by day at her old school. But yet there she was; looking through a window- or shadow- of her past. It was revisiting an early level as a professional video gamer. It was over and done with.

"May I help you, ma'am?" an employee with wavy black hair asked.

"No, I'm fine," Alex plainly responded without emotion. The woman's eyes gleamed yellow in the dim light of Journey, but Alex did not mind it. She knew her old mall, and nothing would dare change itself in the presence of Alexandria Waterfold. Salmon lips stood out among tan skin, long eyelashes fluttering with mystery. "Okay," the teenage lady said. The employee walked off into a back room, her hair floating behind her.

She finally put the shoes back on the shelf, deciding that it was not the time to buy them. In fact, she saw it as a time to choose a different store. Her feet guided her back and forth down the upstairs walkway, her stopping off at Star Bucks, Forever 21, and Aeropostale. Finally, her favorite store; Hollister. 

Finally, she reached the beach themed California store. The dark store shined with the essence of glittering designs and blasted beach music to make up for its low lighting. Manakins and shelves were adorned with overpriced clothing and beautiful hats. Strangely, nobody was in the store but sleeping cashiers. _What a business,_ she thought. 

She might as well have gone in a taken a look at their stock. As Alex walked through alone, she examined each shirt and jacket, trying to make out the colors in the horrible lighting. She put her finger along the different styles, testing their material. Finally, she saw an absolutely beautiful pair of faded jeans. They were lined with intricate black patterns and were definitely categorized as skinny jeans. "Interesting," she admitted. 

Alex leapt over to the dressing room, holding it up to her legs to see how it would fit. Alex stared at herself in the mirror, fingering the pentagram. It seemed to almost glow when she touched it now, unlike the other times she tested its health. At one point, as it reached the peek of its radiance, she heard footsteps from outside. She made the mistake of ignoring them.

As soon as she was about to try the jeans on, somebody harshly opened the curtains. "Surprise, Alexandria," a young teen with pulsing yellow eyes whispered, smiling a devilish smirk. She immediately stood there, penalized in shock. It was the lady from Journey, but apparently she was a _he_. Now, he had the body of a teenage boy, his hair short and muscles bulging. He leisurely walked up to her and placed each of his fingers along the points of the pentagram, making it glow a bright yellow. She collapsed as she somehow went completely numb, each limb falling to the wooden floors.

Then, he strangled her and pushed her against the wall, taking out a cloth from his pocket. He forcefully pushed it onto her mouth, making her screaming stop. Then, her vision started to fade as he clamped his hand in her black hair. Alex's blue eyes closed as everything in her world went black.

* * * 

"Is she awake?"

"I think so... Look! Her arm is twitching."

"I don't see it."

"Look closer, you moron!"

"Oh, I think I see it."

"Yeah, she's alive."

Heat stung her flesh, Alex's waking mind slowly growing aware of her surroundings. With an aching head and burning skin, she looked up, blinded by streams of light. Blood pooled around her lips and crusted up on her cheek. Utterly confused, she tried to push herself up. The two men who had been talking above her were now backing up fearfully. She heard them leave slowly, their footsteps light upon tile.

A hand was softly placed on her shoulder, keeping her from standing. Alexandria's vision still swirled and twisted with the wind, mixing up with dust that flew past her. Finally, it settled.

Above her stood the black haired teenager, his yellow eyes still piercing deep into her soul. "Hey, you're awake. How'd the four day sleep work out for you?" he asked. She stared up at him, not ready to converse with the mysterious man. Her mouth hung partly open, lips quivering with fear. "No? Okay, then. I'll just leave you here until you catch your breath," he whispered kindly. "Third room to your left if you feel like you're ready to talk." 

She cries softly as he left, tears falling from her crystal eyes. She felt completely violated. Alexandria scanned the room, examining the intricate white designs. Patterns hung loosely from the walls and swirled down into columns, strange creatures depicted devilishly on the structures. The door was a thick, grey, smooth stone that looked somewhat like slate. A silver sword was put neatly on a shelf near the bed where she sat, accompanying other knickknacks like leather statues and stone bowls. 

_It is quite comfy, she admitted, but not at all welcoming_. "Third room to the left," she mimicked, letting the words bounce through her mind.


	8. Friend or Foe?

She got ready to dismount the bed, testing her sore legs. Then, Alex pushed up and stumbled back down. She finally gained the balance to stand properly, her hands only reaching out for a wall. Her hands fumbled at the door, opening it by shoving it sideways into the wall. 

The hallways were a dark red; a dark, stony, and evil spirit that loomed over her. "Third room to the left," she repeated. Her feet heavily guided her down the strange hallway, the same doors lining the walls as her room had. She soon reached the third door. 

Is was larger than the rest and had a certain uniqueness to it- a power. As she pulled it open, a living room appeared before her. The area had a view unlike any others. There were several couches, a round coffee table, gigantic steel statutes, waterfalls of magma, and even weapons adorning each wall. The man sat down on the center of the couch while two other young men sat by his side. 

"Aye! You're here," a brown haired man shouted out enthusiastically. Alex shook with fear, her hair standing on end. The man's smile disappeared when another teen walked in. The teen's high fade haircut blended into a curly storm of orange hair, letting his orange eyes finish the trend. Handsome cheekbones and a prominent chin left each feature soft yet attractive. His ears were wide, giving him the impression of a mischievous chimp.

"So, how do we start?" the brown haired boy mumbled over to the yellow eyed boy. The yellow eyes boy sighed, holding out his hand. 

"The name's Elric," he said with a shrug. _Monkey man_ sat down on the opposite side of the couch. "That's Saln." He pointed to the brown haired man that raised a skinny hand. Saln's purple iris' shone out upon his brown hair, scanning Alex casually. Alexandria refused to shake Elric's extended hand, still confused about her surroundings. 

She narrowed her eyes. "Why am I here?" Elric laughed sympathetically, his head hanging down in shame. Saln shook his head. 

"No room for conversation? Okay," Elric chuckled lightly. He got up and leisurely strolled over to Alex. She tried to back up with every step he took towards her, her eyes widening as he stood behind her. Then, he grasped her shoulders from behind and held her close to his chest. 

Elric's manly hands wrapped around her throat and threatened a pressure point. The _monkey man_ smirked evilly as she whimpered in her high voice. "Mortals shouldn't be treated with such care. Make her beg for mercy, make her cry for freedom. She doesn't deserve to stand in the presence of the immortal," Saln inquired hastily. The men she had just saw be truly careless now treated her like a prisoner. 

From the right of her head, Alexandria saw the yellow-eyed mystery glare at her in an aristocratic manner. His hand squeezed tighter until she was left gasping for air, each lung strained of oxygen and screaming for more. Elric snarled, a pair of dagger-like fangs taking shape from rectangular teeth. He opened his mouth and brought the fangs closer to her neck, their sharp essence driving her mad. 

Alex kicked and screamed as loud as she could, but the criminal still had his fangs positioned to bite deep into her. Saln was on the edge of his seat, purple eyes burning with anxiety. 

"Stop that! Stop all of it! Why would you torture the poor girl? She's here for a good reason, and she deserves to know!" another teenager asked while entering the room. Even though Alex's eyes were closed, she could still visualize what he would look like; a skinny, nerdy young man with a slim face and golden heart. She felt as warm hands slid under Elric's hand and yanked it from her. 

Alex collapsed onto the hard ground, panting like some sort of rabid animal. Bloodshot eyes now creaked open as she scanned her savior.

He stood next to _monkey man_ , his arm around the red-haired man's shoulders and hugging him in a caring way. "W-who are you?" Alex asked in an almost forgiving way. She was shocked at herself. Why would she treat these men like they were above her? In all her life, she has never let herself wallow in the ashes of somebody else. Now, she was at the feet of her enemy, begging for a place in slavery. 

"I am Synk. It's okay; when they're beating you up or showing injustice, just yell for me. I'm always here for the new ones," he assured, nodding his head once in a respectful fashion. "I hope you're treated well soon, or these brutes can expect a little talk," Synk said, directing it to the others.

His green eyes stood out among black hair, their glowing presence bringing a certain personality to him. Synk was a person; a real, authentic, original person. Alex had not seen any of his kind in a while. Even John had not shown her such respect. Alex laughed a bit, but it was unintentional. Synk smiled at her with his laugh lines prominent upon rosy cheeks. 

Synk would have been entirely skinny. He already had the face of an adorable geek and the heart of a hero. However, he was cute enough to model for Hollister in her opinion. What really stuck out was his protruding stomach. It couldn't have been fat; he was too skinny all around for that. It was too round and large for it to be fat, anyways.

"What's up with the Santa belly?" Alex asked, raising a calm finger as she sat up indian style. 

"Oh- this? I'll have to explain _this_ later. You're not undeserving or anything, you're just not ready. What's you're name, girl?" 

"Alexandria Waterfold. Just call me Alex, please. And you're Synk. Do you have a last name? By the way, I-I like you're name... It's pretty c-cool." 

"Alex, it's okay. I hear how you stutter; it's a sign of fear. Do not fear me, for I am here to raise you, not drown you. And no, I do not have a last name." 

"Can you please tell me what's happening? I'm not trusting a-any of you until you-you monsters explain."

Synk smiled at her, walking over to the American and carefully taking her hand. She was pulled up lovingly by her 'friend' as he gave her a kind hug. Some love was all she needed right now. 

"It's okay, Alex. I'll tell you everything there is to know. Why you're here, why we're here."


End file.
